Endlich frei!
by Brirdy
Summary: Harry Potter gegen Lord Voldemort – so will es die Prophezeiung und so wird es geschehen.


**Titel:** Endlich frei!

**Datum:** 05.11.05 – 31.8.06

**Genre:** allgemein

**Teile**: 1 - abgeschlossen

**Rating:** P12

**Warning: **Character Death

**Summary: **Harry Potter gegen Lord Voldemort – so will es die Prophezeiung und so wird es geschehen.

**Disclaimer:** Alle Personen, Ort und was sonst noch so dazugehört stammen aus der Feder von J.K.Rowling. Die Autorin dieser Geschichte hat keinerlei Rechte daran. Einzige Ausnahme: Der Plot.

Diese Geschichte darf nicht für kommerzielle Zwecke genutzt werden, sonder dient lediglich der Unterhaltung!

**A/N:** Diese Geschichte spielt nach Harrys siebtem Schuljahr, wurde allerdings schon vor dem HPB geschrieben. Ursprünglich sollte sie das Ende der Fortsetzung zu meiner ersten HP-FF sein, die aber nie fertig geworden ist. Ich habe sie nun einfach so umgeschrieben, dass man sie auch als OneShot lesen kann...

oOo

**Endlich frei!**

Schwer atmend setzte sich Harry auf. Schon fast automatisch hob er die Hand um mit dem Fingern die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn nachzufahren. Der brennende Schmerz, der von ihr ausging, schien stärker als sonst. Sich noch immer die Stirn reibend, schlug der Schwarzhaarige die Decke beiseite und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Sein Blick fiel auf den Wecker auf seinem Schreibtisch. Im Licht des Mondes, das durch das offene Fenster fiel, konnte er die Zeiger gut erkennen. Sie zeigten 23.59 Uhr. Noch eine Minute und er wäre 18 Jahre alt, stellte Harry mit Erleichterung fest. Grüne Augen beobachteten wie der Sekundenzeiger langsam auf die Ziffer 12 zuschritt.

Just in dem Moment als alle drei Zeiger senkrecht in die Höhe zeigten, schoss erneut ein brennender Schmerz durch Harrys Stirnnarbe. Wie schon so oft hatte Harry das Gefühl sein Schädel würde gespalten, als würde ein Crutiatus nur auf seinen Kopf gesprochen. Doch schon wenige Sekunden später war der Schmerz einem dumpfen aber stetigem Pochen gewichen. Einen Augenblick lang war Harry versucht zu glauben, es wäre vorbei, als sich plötzlich das Zimmer um ihn herum zu drehen begann. Um dem Schwindel zu entgehen schloss Harry die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, fand er sich nicht wie erwartet in seinem Zimmer wieder, sondern in einem großen, düsteren Saal. Er selbst schien auf einer Art Thron zu sitzen, vor ihn zwei schwarz gekleidete Gestallten, die die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge tief über ihre Gesichter gezogen hatten um nicht erkannt zu werden.

Todesser!

Harry wollte aufspringen, seinen Zauberstab ziehen, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien sein Körper ihm nicht gehorchen zu wollen.

Was war hier los? Ein Fluch? Fieberhaft begann er zu überlegen, wie er sich aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien konnte und geriet, nachdem ihm einfach keine Lösung einfallen wollte, in Panik. Was würden sie mit ihm machen?

Erst als „sein" Körper zu sprechen begann, realisierte Harry, dass nicht er selbst, sondern lediglich sein Geist hier war. Er steckte in Voldemorts Körper, konnte durch dessen Augen sehen.

oOo

„Nun, Lucius, was hast du zu berichten?" Voldemorts Stimme klang kalt und zischend durch den Raum.

Eine der beiden Gestallten trat vor und kniete sich nieder, ehe sie antwortete. „Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, MyLord. Wir haben die Schutzwälle von Hogwarts so gut wie überwunden. In zwei Tagen können wir den letzten Bann aufheben."

„Gut... gut..." Die beiden Worte wurden lobend, fast liebevoll ausgesprochen, dennoch hatte Harry keine Mühe, die Drohung, die hinter ihnen steckte, zu erkennen. Und auch Lucius musste sich ihr bewusst sein, da er schluckte, ehe er sich mit einem demütig gemurmelten „Danke, MyLord" erhob, sich licht verneigte und rückwärts an seinen Platz schritt.

Der dunkle Lord richtet seine Augen sogleich auf die zweite Gestallt. „Ich hoffe, du hast mir diesmal Besseres zu berichten, Bellatrix! Wir wollen doch nicht, dass unser kleiner Überfall auf Hogwarts scheitert, nicht wahr?", zischte er in deutlich unfreundlicherem Ton. „Die Vorbereitungen müssen abgeschlossen sein, ehe das neue Schuljahr beginnt, das ist die doch hoffentlich bewusst?"

„Na- Natürlich, MyLord."

oOo

Erneut begann sich alles um Harry herum zu drehen. Er war wieder in seinem Zimmer.

Für einen Moment stand er bewegungslos mitten im Raum. Was sollte er tun? Dumbledore! Er musste Dumbledore bescheid geben!

Er tat einen Schritt zum Schreibtisch hin und wollte nach Feder, Tinte und Pergament greifen, als ihm ein anderer Gedanke kam. Was würde es nützen Dumbledore zu informieren? Er würde zweifellos irgendetwas tun um ihn aufzuhalten... wieder einmal. Doch schlussendlich wäre es nur ein weiterer Aufschub auf das Unvermeidliche. Harry würde dem Kampf mit Voldemort nicht entgehen können. Warum also noch länger hinauszögern? Er hatte im vergangenen Jahr viel trainiert, die Abschlussprüfungen mit Spitzennoten bestanden. Einzig und allein Hermine war in Geschichte der Zauberei besser gewesen... Apparieren konnte er ebenfalls... Niemand würde es bemerken, wenn er einfach verschwinden würde...

Harry setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er würde es beenden. Heute. Jetzt.

Zwischen einem Stapel Bücher zog er eine Rolle Pergament hervor und suchte dann nach Feder und Tinte. Er brauchte fast vierzig Minuten um einen Brief an Dumbledore zu schreiben, wie er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr feststellte. Doch bevor er endgültig verschwand, musste er auch noch seinen Freunden seine Entscheidung erklären. Er war es ihnen schuldig.

_Liebe Hermine, lieber Ron, _

_bitte, macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Ich bin nur aufgebrochen, um etwas zu Ende zu bringen. Eine Sache, die mir auferlegt wurde, als ich ein Jahr alt wurde._

_Ich werde Voldemort töten, oder er mich, wie es die Prophezeiung sagte._

_Woher ich die Prophezeiung kenne? Sie ist doch zerbrochen, meint ihr?_

_Nein, denn das was vor zwei Jahren in der Mysteriumsabteilung zerbrach, war nur die Aufzeichnung. Die Erinnerung, der Person, die sie hörte, existiert noch. Wer das ist? Könnt ihr es euch nicht denken?  
Es ist Albus Dumbledore und gesprochen wurde sie von niemand anderem als Professor Trewlaney._

_Die Prophezeiung besagt, dass Ende Juli jemand geboren wird (oder in zwischen wurde), dessen Eltern Lord Voldemort schon drei Mal entgegengetreten sind. Voldemort wird ihn sich als _„Ebenbürtigen"_ kennzeichnen und _„Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt…"_ Und der eine wird den anderen töten müssen, _„denn keiner kann leben während der andere überlebt."

_Ihr seht also, dass ich ihn töten muss. Oder er mich. So, wie das Schicksal es mit uns will._

_Der Witz ist, dass ich nicht derjenige hätte sein müssen. Es gibt noch jemanden, dessen Eltern drei Mal gegen ihn kämpften und der Ende Juli geboren wurde. Ihr kennt ihn. Oder kanntet ihn. Es war Neville Longbottom._

_Doch warum nahm er mich? Warum nicht ihn?  
Weil ich ein Halbblut bin!  
Genau wie er.  
Er fürchtete mich mehr als Neville, das Reinblut.  
Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte er ja recht…_

_Seid nicht traurig, falls ich sterben sollte. Es ist mein Schicksal, der Welt den Frieden zurückzubringen oder bei dem Versuch zu sterben. Und ich verspreche euch, wenn ich gehen muss, geht er mit.  
Seht das Gute und denkt nicht an das Schlechte! Was das Gute ist? Die Welt hat ihren Frieden! Und ich auch! Und zwar für immer! Ich muss es nicht mehr ertragen, von allen als ein Held angesehen zu werden! Dort, wo ich hingehe, bin ich ein ganz normaler Junge. Und wenn ich Glück habe, treffe ich meine Eltern wieder._

_Also weint nicht über meinen Tod, sondern lacht! Freut euch, dass alle ihren Frieden gefunden haben._

_Ich werde mich nicht von euch verabschieden, denn ich bin immer noch da! Und nach meinem Tod werde ich in euren Erinnerungen und euren Herzen weiterleben!_

_Wir sehen uns...  
Irgendwann..._

_In Liebe,  
euer Freund, der ein ganz normaler Junge sein wollte, aber als Held geboren wurde._

_In Liebe,  
Harry Potter_

Harry legte die Feder beiseite. Für einen Augenblick blieb er noch sitzen, bevor er sich fast ruckartig erhob und zu Hedwigs Käfig hinüber ging.

„Hedwig?" Er öffnete die Käfigtüre.

Die weiße Schneeeule blickte ihn aus ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen heraus an.

„Du musst diesen Brief für mich zu Dumbledore bringen. Und gleich danach weiter zum Fuchsbau. Gib den anderen Brief Ron oder Hermine... Schaffst du das?"

Zustimmend wurde ihm ein Bein entgegen gestreckt. Harry band die beiden Pergamentrollen daran fest und ließ die Eule auf seinen ausgestreckten Arm flattern. Dann ging er mit ihr hinüber zum Fenster und strich ihr noch einmal über den Kopf. Du bleibst am Besten bei Ron... ich..." Er schluckte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich zurückkommen werde."

Hedwig schmiegte ihren Kopf gegen Harrys Hand und zwickte ihm ein letztes Mal zutraulich in den Finger.

„Leb wohl!", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige, als er seiner treuen Freundin hinterher blickte.

oOo

Seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert, konzentrierte sich Harry auf die Gegenwart Voldemorts. Er wusste, wenn er es wirklich wollte, würde er ihn auch finden und zu ihm apparieren können.

Nach einigen Minuten – er wollte schon aufgeben – spürte er endlich das vertraute Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel. Er schloss nicht wie sonst die Augen. Voldemort würde sicher nicht warten, bis Harry registriert hatte, wo er war, bevor er seinen ersten Fluch abfeuerte.

Kaum dass Harry festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, hörte er auch schon die kalte Stimme des Lords: „Stupor!"

Gekonnt blockte Harry den Schockzauber mit einem seinerseits gebrüllten „Protego!"

Sie standen sich gegenüber. Zum letzten Mal, wie Harry hoffte.

„Harry Potter! Hast du Todessehnsüchte, dass du mich besuchen kommst?", zische Voldemort.

Harry entgegnete nichts. Er blickte ihm nur in die rot-glühenden Augen und hob seinen Zauberstab.

Fast gleichzeitig sprachen sie die Worte Avada Kedavra!"

Es erschien Harry wie ein Wunder, dass die beiden Flüche sich nicht trafen, sondern aneinander vorbei glitten. Er hatte gedacht, die Zauberstäbe würden sich dagegen wehren, gegen den Bruder kämpfen zu müssen – hatte gedacht, es würde erneut in einem „_Priori Incantatem"_ enden.

Die wenigen Sekunden, die die beiden Flüche brauchten, um in die Brust des jeweils anderen Zauberers zu treffen, kamen Harry länger als sein ganzes Leben vor.

Er erinnerte sich an einen Spruch, den er einmal in einem Buch gelesen hatte: „Man sagt, dass man im Augenblick des Todes sein ganzes Leben in weniger als ein paar Sekunden vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei ziehen sieht."

Und als er den grünen Lichtblitz vor sich sah, der seine Eltern getötet hatte, wusste er, er würde ebenfalls sterben. Eine Welle der Erleichterung überflutete ihn. Erleichterung darüber, dass es vorbei sein würde, dass alles nun endlich ein Ende hatte. Denn mit ihm, da war er sich sicher, würde auch Voldemort gehen. Genau so, wie er es Ron und Hermine in seinem Brief versprochen hatte.

Weitere Bilder – wie er den Brief aus Hogwarts bekam, wie er zum ersten Mal auf einem Besen saß, wie er gegen Dementoren kämpfte, wie Voldemort zurückkam und wie Sirius hinter dem Vorhang verschwand – tauchten vor ihm auf und verschwanden wieder, vermischten sich miteinander und wurden zu einen Wirbel von Erinnerungen, der ihn in die Tiefen seines Lebens hinab zog.

In dem Moment, in dem der tödliche Fluch Voldemorts seine Brust traf, spürte er nichts. Schon dachte er, man bräuchte sich vor dem Sterben nicht zu fürchten, doch dann kam der Schmerz. Ein starker, stechender Schmerz. Und dann, mit einem Male war er wieder fort. Harry fühlte sich leicht und frei.

„Harry!" hörte er wie aus weiter Ferne jemanden rufen.

Tief unter sich sah er Hermine, Ron und Dumbledore um eine am Boden liegende Gestalt stehen.

„Es tut mir Leid!" wollte er rufen, doch nicht ein Ton war in der Stille zu hören. „Es tut mir Leid", dachte er noch einmal, den Blick fest auf seine Freunde gerichtet.

Es war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er sich in tiefer Dunkelheit verlor.

oOo

Mitten auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts stand sie. Eine riesige Statue von Harry aus weißem Marmor, zu den Füßen eine ebenfalls weiße Steinplatte mit goldener Aufschrift.

Harry James Potter

31.07.1980 - 31.07.1998

Der Junge, der lebt.  
Geboren, um Frieden zu bringen.

„Es ist falsch!" meinte Hermine. „Er hätte es nicht so gewollt. Ein kleiner unbedeutender Stein neben dem seiner Elter und Sirius wäre das richtige gewesen."

Sie lehnte sich an Ron, der einen Arm um ihre Hüfte schlang und sie näher an sich heran zog.

„Leb wohl, Harry!" sagte der Rothaarige. „Grüß deine Eltern und Sirius von uns."

Beide lächelten, als sie den Kiesweg entlang zurück zum Schloss schritten.

oOo

**ENDE**


End file.
